The moment those Sands moved
by sharingan-sandstorm
Summary: The leaf and Sand are at war against the Sound. Gaara, Kazekage of the sand for 4 years now, is 17. He's back. What could possibly make him snap back to the ruthless killer he once was? ActionAngsta little romance. GaaraHinata GaaraSakura and many oth


Ok, I just wanted to try myself at writing a sort of angsty story ( not to mention I just saw the movie Dirty Dancing and I was inspired!)...there is some form of an actual love story between many characters. The main person, Gaara (A gorgeous, sexy beast I might add) is both the protagonist and antagonist of this story. (Both the good and bad guy for all those non-literature types out there) I was dying to write a fight scene with him in it and now here's the perfect chance! Uhh...what else? Oh yes...I do not own Naruto in any shape or form...blah blah...I wish I did...blah blah... If you are looking for an INCREDIBLY angsty/love story than you stumbled upon the wrong story. For all you horndogs there's plenty of other angst stories to read. This would probably be the equivilent of a dirty R movie...nothin worse (Fight Club- Sin City; maybe). Well, I just started my senior year in high school and I might not be able to update very often but I swear I will give it my best shot...enjoy- Peace!

And another forewarning, I am afraid that someone important to Gaara is going to die. I just needed to say something because I didn't want it to come as a shock to you fellow readers. I get really aggravated when someone kills off Kakashi or Sasuke or someone without warning...it's terrible! Well, anyway. You need to e-mail me if you guys like it better when they tell you who dies or if they tell you and you have to find out. If you really must see who...then scroll down to the very bottom of the page...I'll leave a really small note there on who it is. I think that's a good idea and I won't kill them in this chapter. I'll wait til the next one. (And believe me...it's not like I don't like the person who dies...I LOVE them! There was just no other way-(You'll get what I mean later))

_Setting the scene: Gaara had been Kazekage for about four years now. This made him about 17 years old. Originally, people were quite skeptical about him ruling a nation in his unstable and sometimes murderous condition; but his confrontation with the Leaf village and the ninja's in it had changed him in a way that couldn't be explained. He was mature for his age and not to mention a genius in ninja skills. Being able to control sand with a will imprinted into him from his mother was an amazing technique. His speed and silence gave wonderment to many people as well. Looking past all of these required skills, everyone had forgotten that a secret monster resided beneath his ever-awake conscious. He was charming to the general public of his nation and was completely swooned over by many available and awaiting females. He didn't speak very much around others, however this just lead them to believe in his mysteriousness. Temari and Kankuro, his two beloved siblings were proud of his extensive change in personality- he actually had one! They both agreed that the one who they should be grateful to would be Uzumaki Naruto, the ever-growing legend out of Konoha village. Without that fight, Gaara might not have ever changed for the better. _

_As of now, the mission they were on was to connect and discuss the foreign relations between the Sand, Leaf, and Sound villages. They were residing at the Hokage's temple, (The leader of the leaf village- Tsunade) planning strategy guides and ideas for the final defeat of the Sound village. It was war…perhaps the largest war that the Sand and Leaf had ever fought in. They would need full cooperation between both countries in order to overcome the ranks of Orochimaru. It was personally a Kazekage and Hokage matter, however Temari and Kankuro had never left Gaara's side…they would be with him through any foe or hardship- that being a battle or a sudden emotional change in their brother's attitude. (The fight with Naruto pretty much took care of the later.)_

_The Moment those Sands Moved_

"Kazekage Gaara," Tsunade pulled his attention away from the window overlooking the entire village. "I must impress the seriousness of this issue. However close we may be to victory, I still can't help but feel that Orochimaru could have another attack upon either village planned. In fact, I'm sure of it."

Gaara lazily stood up from his resting spot on the window cill to his full height. (AN: 5' 8'' yup! He grew!) "Yes, I understand." he replied. "I have also had this feeling…a premonition."

Tsunade inwardly smiled at how alike he and her were- lazy and stubborn. "We have many options on what we could accomplish in order to surrender them. The spy, Kabuto has been captured and is now in the process of interrogation overseen by Obiki. I personally believe that he has cast a jutsu over his mind to control his thoughts and memory in order to retain the secret information of Orochimaru's whereabouts. It is only a matter of time until Obiki can unseal the ninja art and have the information we need."

Gaara merely nodded at her statements.

She continued "We have also sent out spies of our own to locate him and his followers. The Ambu have returned with the reports of sound ninja's committing suicide when they were surrounded. They didn't even have time to capture them. 60 of the Jounin's, however have not returned for weeks. I am afraid they were over powered and lost. There is not a weak link in his ranks."

"Spies from the Sand have discovered nothing as well." Gaara put in stretching.

"I thought not." she said. She sighed and slowly revealed "Well, I have a strategy that Orochimaru would least expect to be used against him. Brute force. I don't think it could guarentee victory for us...but it would certianly deal a critical blow if conducted correctly."

Gaara stopped pacing in midstep to quickly ponder her thinking.

"I know for a fact that both our ninja forces combined would be greater than the entire sound village itself. I believe what Orochimaru thinks is that we're to afraid of him to leave our country bounds. That is why his location is so crucial to this plan…Once we know that, then _we_ can be the ones intimidating him by surrounding him where he stands."

"There will be many deaths…of innocent lives." Gaara thought out loud now in deep concentration. "You will be willing to risk that?"

"No…I am never willing to let someone be killed. It is the right of a ninja to be able to withdraw from a mission or duty if death could be a result. It's their choice…But for the peace and prosperity of Konoha, they would choose to fight. I am sure they would… And what of you're army, Kazekage? Is it ready to fight? Are you're people willing to fight for peace?"

Gaara nodded "They are always ready. They are always willing. They will fight to defeat the Sound."

Tsunade smiled at her young equal. "Good." she said.

There was a knock on the door and a beckoning call from Tsunade allowed the messenger ninja to enter. He bowed low to both leaders then turned to the Hokage "Tsunade-sama. Interrogation of the Sound ninja Kabuto is now complete. He has revealed the location of Orochimaru's hideout, however the traumatic effects of the counter-seal has induced him into a temporary coma. He could not dispense any other information.

"Very well. I shall see Obiki at once." she demanded and he was dismissed.

The Sound had surprisingly been hiding within the Leaf countries boundaries. Towards the East of Konoha about 100 miles from the wall. The hideout was composed of an underground headquarters. That was all Kabuto had said.

The three spent many hours pouring over the information to strategize and plan the perfect ambush. Gaara was to return to his village and summon the fighting forces and return to Konoha in two weeks giving him enough time to adequately move his army and also have a chance to quickly come back before Orochimaru could strike first should he choose to. Gaara was to leave the next morning.

_Guest Residence-_

Gaara told Temari and Kankuro the plan. For easier navigation and quicker routes, Gaara told them that three Jounin's would be guiding them back to the Sand nation and would return with them. A medical ninja: Haruno Sakura, a combat ninja: Uzumaki Naruto, and a Scouting and surveillance ninja: Hyuga Hinata. Content with the plan, Temari and Kankuro nodded their consent.

Gaara nodded back. "We leave at dawn."

(AN) Ok, so how was it? It was pretty short too...huh. Well, I'm gonna do this by popular demand. The more reviews I get...the more I'll write per chapter. Sound good? Ok...soo...what are you waiting for? REVIEW! (cough cough...sorry, I got excited) I know, I know…no angst and romance, right? Well, I'm getting to that soon…I have to set the story! Ok, and for those who want to know who dies I'm gonna write the name backwards so those speedy readers don't spoil it for them selves by accident. It's going to be oruknaK. It's tragic, right? But you'll understand next chapter…just wait and see. (sniff sniff)


End file.
